Because of you
by Genesis-ahome
Summary: ¿Lo prometes? Lo prometo... Esperame, no me esperastes... y me deje seducir... sera que algun día podremos compartir nuestro amor? EDXWIN xDDD sorry por la tardanza XP
1. La noche en que nos conocimos

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Anime: FullMetal Alchemist**

**Creadora: Génesis**

**Derecho de Autor - **BECAUSE OF YOU -

**Esta Historia es solo para su recreación, en mi interés de llevar un mensaje a través de la escritura.**

**Pediría que al leer esto… pudieran tener ideas para sus mismo pero no debe ser copiado, y mucho menos alterado.**

_**Gracias**_

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

CAPITULO 01

La noche en que nos conocimos

Primera parte

La noche se hacia clara, en ese frio lugar… arropados con bufandas y abrigos caminaban Aferrados de las manos. Y La sonrrisa que originaban en su rostro era tan insolente.

Parecían en realidad amarse, pero no era ese tipo de amor normal, era algo fastuoso si se podria decir así.

La caminata había durado mucho tiempo y las piernas del chico se detuvieron en ese momento, haciendo dudar a la chica quien pronto había sido abrazada, y que luego sintiese su caliente pero satisfactorio respiro en su oido, el chico pronuncio algunas palabras, palabras que hicieron que a la chica se le humedeciera sus ojos, el nudo en su garganta se hacia cada vez mas grande y exploto apoyándose en el pecho del chico quien no dudo ni un segundo para recibirla…- **¿Lo prometes?** – pronuncio ella algo frágil recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo por parte de el - **lo prometo y no llores por favor** – dijo mostrando sus hermosos ojos dorados dejando a la chica observándolos atentamente… - **Prometo no dejarte sola, prometo protegerte ¡no importa donde estés! Y prometo que nunca te olvidare… -** pronuncio fijo y serio hacia ella

- **te creo…** -

Rápidamente y algo agitada se levanto la rubia que dormía en esa pequeña pero acogedora habitación… en su mirada se distinguía tristeza y algo de ansiedad, seguramente había sido por ese sueño que la atormentaba cada noche… pero eso se había esfumado, gracias al reloj que se encontraba sobre su mesa de noche, el cual marcaba las 8 de la mañana. Era tarde así que decidio ponerse de pie, sintió el frio del suelo al que ella estaba acostumbrada, y entro al baño donde lavo su cara y cepillo sus dientes algo apurada, su mirada se reflejo en el espejo y pudo observar que de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrima, inconsciente de esto las decidio limpiar, sus pasos la llevaron hacia el ropero donde despojo su vestimenta lentamente, por el sueño que aun la invadía, saco un hermoso y refinado vestido color azul marino que hacia juego con sus ojos, su abrigo blanco y sus guantes, los cuales no podía olvidar.

Despues de una ducha algo rápida por la tardanza, la joven rubia vistió sus pertenencia y salio de su acogedora habitación, con una maleta a cada mano, la chica bajo a la planta baja de la casa, donde se encontraban desayunando todos los miembros de esa familia, se escabullo para pasar imprevista pero alguien pudo descubrir su intento escapatorio.

- **¡Winrry-chan! buenos días que bueno que ya despertases** – menciono la mujer de corta cabellera y muy gentil a simple vista -

**- jajaja buenos días Gracia-sama** – respondió la rubia con una tierna sonrrisa –

**- ¿hacia donde te diriges? – **Observando la maleta** - ¿no desayunaras?** – pregunto preocupada la mujer

- **mmm muchas gracias pero no, se me hizo tarde, muchas gracias por la estadía Sra. Gracia, disculpe las molestias también…** - reverencio la chica dejando perpleja a la mujer

**- jajajaja ¿molestia tu?** – Rió la mujer **– winrry puedes quedarte cuanto quieras, eres como de nuestra familia, ademas no quiero que pagues un cuarto de hot… **- **NO… muchas gracias pero me quedare en casa de una amiga…** - interrumpió la rubia ya casi en la puerta de la casa – **bueno Sra. gracia le da mis saludos a su hija y a su esposo adiós… **- y con una ultima sonrrisa la joven rubia salio de aquel lugar, dejando a la mujer con algo de preocupación claro…

- **"Edward elric… porque volví a soñar con tigo…"** pensó mientras sus pies atravesaban la nieve no muy solidificada de las calles, sus pies iban juntos en compás y ese pensamiento que la atormentaba todos los días, llevaba en su mente, porque era tan doloroso recordarlo, podía tomarlo como cualquiera de esos hombre que le habían hecho la vida miserable… cualquier…. Hombre… su mirada bajo y con algo de debilidad sonrió… - **El... No era cualquier hombre** – dijo mientras atravesaba una de las calles que la llevarían a su encuentro…

8:40 de la mañana y ella se hallaba ya sentada en su escritorio, puntual como siempre, Un vestido rojo al igual que sus ojos llevaba puesto al igual que su siempre e imborrable rostro reservado, pero que aun así era muy único en ella, Bueno eso era lo que pensaba el jefe de la empresa...

- **Buenos días** – dijo este, cerrando la puerta de la cual espiaba antes de entrar… - **Buenos días sr. Mustang, ¿desea que le lleve su papeleo ahora? o ¿un café?** **¿Que desea? –** menciono algo indefinida, el no acostumbraba a llegar Así a su oficina, usualmente enviaba a su secretaria personal rose… - **No muchas gracias… solo te eh traído algo** – detrás se su espalda saco unas hermosas rosas rojas, las cuales, dejaron impresionada a la rubia de ojos ámbar, solo se levanto sonrojada y nerviosa… - **¿emmm so-son para mi?** – Pregunto con sus ojos atónitos – **si… Riza… ¿te gustaría salir con migo… esta noche…? – **

Ella solo sonrió en forma consecuente y revolvió su cabeza en forma de negación – **lo siento sr. Mustang, pero ya tengo planeado salir esta noche… -** tomando ya la rosas que pronto cayeron al suelo, el había tomado su rostro algo alterado – **Porque no eres como las demás… Riza… que tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de que te amo… - **Riza como el la llamaba no duro ni un minuto para separarse de el, su mirada se endureció algo aburrida y rió – **con que así engañas a las demás…**

- **¿buenos... días?** – Menciono una mujer de piel morena algo sorprendida que estaba entrando a la habitación – **emmm discúlpenme…**

- no**… no te disculpes rose… ya el sr. Se iba cierto…** - lo viro la chica algo vencedora – **si es cierto…**- El joven de cabello color azabache salio algo enfadado de la habitación mientras que la dudas comenzaron a presentarse en la no muy confiable cabecita de la Srta. Rose

- **Ya se ah hecho tarde**… - menciono un joven rubio mientras observaba su ostentoso reloj, pero no solo su reloj se encontraba solemne, el rubio de ojos grises llevaba un traje muy elegante…

Su mirada posaba hacia todos lados buscando a esa persona, que era en si algo importante para el… pronto sus ojos abrieron algo impresionados y se apaciguo colocando su sonrrisa caprichosa**… - Tan retrasado como siempre…** – menciono el de ojos grises tomando la mano al visitante y saludando de una forma consecuente…

- **¿4 años y así recibes a tu hermano mayor?** – dijo el chico de ojos dorados confiándole estas palabras…

- **tienes mucha razón… hermano…** - sus ojos grises se cristalizaron, no era algo inverosímil, despues de todo esa era su forma de ser… el siempre era tan débil y mas ahora con su hermano… - el menor se alzo a abrazar a su hermano dándole varias palmadas en la espalda…- **hermano, tenia tantas ganas de verte… ven vamos a la casa…. tengo una sorpresa para ti**

Ambos subieron a una muy costosa limosina de oscuro color, el viaje seria algo lejos pero así podrían comentarse todo aquello que no, vivieron juntos…

El chofer esta apunto de pisar el acelerador cuando una joven atravesó por fuera la parte delantera de la limosina… frenando bruscamente el vehiculo, pero dejándola a salvo, el rubio la observo detalladamente quedando algo impresionado… **-"¿seria ella?" Imposible…** - pensó y opino a la vez. La rubia de larga cabellera se disculpo avergonzada y siguió caminando ya siendo imposible poder saber si ella en realidad era aquella chica a quien el había fallado… - **¿te sucede algo?** - pregunto alfonse asombrado observando a la chica…

- **no…** - mientras observaba como se perdía en el sendero, dejo de mirarla y se acomodo en el asiento algo arrepentido…

- **¿mm hermano y que hiciste durante tu viaje?** – Pregunto emocionado por la respuesta

– **pues… hable con muchos proveedores, la verdad mucho trabajo**…. – respondió aburrido a su pregunta – **y no estuviste con alguien… tu sabes, importante…** - rió el de ojos grises mientras los ojos dorados del otro rubio se sintieron presionados…

-** pues si te refieres a las chicas… si estuve con una…**

- **¿enserio?** – dijo muy sorprendido…

- **si… de hecho creo que es la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía tener… pero yo le falle** – dijo algo susceptible, alfonse se quedo callado por unos instantes asombrado y decidio saber mas sobre esa mujer perfecta – **¿hermano… y em… como la conociste…? **Su hermano mayor había volteado su rostro hacia el… reflejaba una profunda tristeza como si fuese a llorar pero una sonrrisa invadió su cara orgullosa – **pues… ella** – dijo emocionado

FLASH BACK

Septiembre… Se avecinaba en aquella ciudad el invierno, y "ella"… sin que el lo supiera, recordaba que las estrellas eran escasas esa noche, era algo aburrido si habían pocas, no sabia porque pensaba esto, ya que se encontraba en una de esas reuniones importantes…

Su champán comenzaba a calentarse. No era de los que bebían mucho, pero aun así se tomo la molestia de caminar hacia la cocina de aquella mansión despues de todo se encontraba algo fastidiado…

Antes de entrar escucho a una mujer que al parecer gritaba, no era de su incumbencia pero aun así sintió el deber de entrar… - **¡Por favor no me lastimes!** –Suplico aquella mujer acorralada en la esquina de corredor- **¡Recuerda que ya eres mía! Y puedo hacer lo que me plazca con tigo…** – explico gritando el chico que la sostenía bruscamente, y que no duro ni minutos ya que "el" lo había golpeado… quedo inconciente y ella algo asombrada ante la fuerza de este extraño – **¿quien eres?** – menciono esta con una de sus manos al pecho, y algo asustada por supuesto –

- **me llamo Edward Elric** - menciono con algo de orgullo – **acompáñame antes de que este idiota despierte **– alzo su mano mientras que esta quedaba pensativa por unos instantes, pero decidio correr con ese chico que le había salvado, por así decirlo

Corrieron fuera de la mansión, de tal manera de que no fueran encontrados. Pronto se encontraron en un parque algo viejo aunque el hecho fue que se sentaron en un de sus bancos… percibió que ella tocaba mucho sus brazos en forma de molestia y en algunos casos sus piernas así que no aguanto esa exasperación que sentía por dentro y decidio preguntar que era lo que ocurría… - **¿olle que te sucede?** - dijo extrañando a la rubia - **De que** – respondió

- **Cada 5 minutos frotas tus piernas… ¿que tienes?** – Ella se asombro había sido demasiado obvia pero savia como ocultar sus problemas personales – **Yo… esque depile mis piernas… y duele un poco sabes… **- dijo con toda confianza – **mmmmm – **se había sorprendido un poco ya que las mujeres de alta categoría no confesaban ese tipo de cosas** - Y olle ¿cual es tu nombre?** – la rubia se coloco sonrojada ningún hombre le había preguntado su nombre, hasta ahora, ya que la mayoría… no le importaba como se llamaba o donde Vivía… ella solo era… una muñeca… una muñeca que usaban solo por diversión este pensamiento hizo que sintiera algo muy fuerte en su pecho pero lo logro reconocer y se sentó frente a el sin rodeos – **Mi nombre es winrry Rockbell mucho gusto Edward Elric… **– dijo muy animada tomando su mano… y alzándola muy amigablemente esto hizo que el rubio tornara un color rosado pero que se quito rápidamente ya que ella lo había soltado… - **mmm y a ¿que te dedicas…? yo soy comerciante, tu debes ser una licenciada ¿cierto? –** la rubia se sintió mal por un momento, todo lo que había dicho… seria como un sueño, ella licenciada… si apenas había podido pagar el vestido que llevaba puesto… la rubia se quedo pensando por unos instantes no sabia si decir la verdad o mentirle aunque ellos ya no se volverían haber claro… según ella - **mmm yo…** - dijo con dificultad… ella sabia muy bien que si lo decia el seria como los demás… seria maltratada… y no tenia opción… - la chica se levanto del asiento y se dispuso a huir de allí… **- o-olle espera!!!** – grito edward quien corrió tras ella lamentablemente el tacón de winrry rompió y callo sobre el pasto y obviamente edward tropezó con ella por la velocidad en que iba, callo sobre ella, y pronto rió descontroladamente, ella no lo entendía… el simplemente comenzó a reír como un niño y tomo sus brazos alzándolos para que ella no se moviese – **¿jajaja ahora me dirás que trabajas? -** ella se asombro, nunca había conocido a alguien tan dulce…

- **vamos dime… jajaja** – la insistencia… era horrible…- **lo-lo siento edward… yo no puedo decirte que trabajo, me tengo que ir…** **- ¡¡no escaparas!! **– reto el rubio animado – **yo… yo…** - la rubia voltio su rostro mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a correr, esto hizo que el chico se asombrara un poco ¿Qué había hecho de malo? La rubia menciono algo in entendible pero esto el rubio lo pudo oír gracias a la cercanía - **eres una ¿prostituta?** - digo algo confundido – **si… **- con algo de rencor y vergüenza aprovecho ese momento para empujarlo (aunque no lo deseara) el callo con asombro mientras que ella se levanto para así escapar de hay… que era lo que el podía hacer en ese momento, ¿quedarse en estado de shock y ver como se alejaba? Pues si eso fue todo lo que hizo…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Comentario**_

_Hola!! Seguidores de mis fics xDDDD ¿como están? Wenooo espero que bien! Bueno mi comentario lo dedicare a mi nuevo fan fic xDD debieron quedar O.O??????????? weeeeno me inspire en toda la historia gracias a la canción de Kelly clarkson – because of you TOT es muy leeeeeenda… xDDDD weno en fin el video de esta canción no lo tome en cuenta y me inspire colocando una historia de amor la cual no fue correspondida… esto llevo pena… tristeza…. etc.… la típica historia de amor weno hay les deje el primer capi espero que les guste esta forma de escribir a simple vista parece mucho xox y espero que les guste el trama xDDD bye!! Reviews!!!!! Please XD_

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

CAPITULO 02

La noche en que nos conocimos

Segunda parte

Sentado y asombrado se quedo el rubio… era muy difícil decir que ella era una de esas mujeres… ya que su mirada reflejaba la total inocencia… obviamente ella no disfrutaba de todo eso… - **maldición…** - el chico se levanto y se dispuso a correr para tratar de conseguirla…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, y ella estaba completamente dolida… ¿porque simplemente no ser como las demás? Se preguntaba con su mirada hacia el cielo… afortunadamente una estrella fugaz apareció asombrándola al máximo, se levanto algo agitada por toda esa recorrida que hizo y miro el cielo… - ¿ah? – se pregunto por eso que había sentido en su rostro


	2. La noche en que nos conocimos Parte 2

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

CAPITULO 02

La noche en que nos conocimos

Segunda parte

Sentado y pasmado se había quedado el rubio… era muy difícil pensar que ella era de ese tipo de mujeres… ya que su mirada reflejaba la total inocencia… Obviamente ella no disfrutaba de todo eso… - **maldición…** - exclamo, se levanto y se dispuso a correr para tratar de conseguirla…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, y ella estaba completamente dolida… ¿porque simplemente no ser como las demás? Se preguntaba con su mirada hacia el cielo… afortunadamente una estrella fugaz apareció asombrándola al máximo, se levanto algo agitada por toda esa recorrida que hizo y miro el cielo… - **¿ah?** - pudo notar que comenzaba a nevar… y en eso se percato de la iluminación que hacia la maravillosa y hermosa luna lo cual la dejo algo entretenida…

- **winrry!!!!! ¿Donde estas? ¡Responde!** - se escucho no muy lejos de allí, la chica involuntariamente se sobresalto exigiéndose cederse, su mirada se encontraba en profundo terror… el la verdad era tan dulce,

No podria tener el valor para observar su rostro de nuevo... sus manos se posaron en su rostro repentinamente** -¡porque…- **

- **¿Winrry?** – se pregunto mirando entre los arbustos, se definía una figura y no dudo en correr para saber si se trataba de ella. Eran alrededor de las diez y media de la noche, el frio ya estaba presente y el podía notar que la tristeza invadía el lugar… si efectivamente era ella, se encontraba arrodillada y con sus manos en su rostro… - **¡NO te acerques!** - grito la rubia con un poco de debilidad en sus palabras, edward se había dado cuenta de la situación, no tenia porque ayudar pero algo le atraía al hacer esto.

- **Win-winrry…** - pronuncio acercándose lentamente… - **La verdad creo que fue algo extraño…** – pronuncio mientras que ella se levanta…

- **¡Que es extraño!, ¿que te hayas conseguido a una cualquiera en una de estas fiestas?** – Interrumpió ella dándole la espalda **– pues la verdad eso no es lo que pensé-** resumió el chico ya tras ella, - **no me importa lo que tu seas… despues de todo eres una extraña, la verdad te fuera dejado en este lugar… pero… con toda certeza, creo que no disfrutas de todo esto… **–

- **No lo disfrutó; dime entonces ¿porque no soy como las demás?** – exigió la rubia

- **no eres como las demás… porque cada uno forja su destino** -

- **y si mi destino ya tuviera dueño edward elric…** - se voltio reservando sus lagrimas- **y si yo no tuviera destino ¡dime! – **El rubio quedo algo sorprendido, ella solo bufo por todo lo que había dicho -** sabes que… lamento todo esto…. Creo que tu y yo no nos debimos conocer… **- sus brazos cruzo mientras que sus pasos atravesaron el frente de edward, pero el tomo los brazos de la chica dejándola frente a el… - **yo estaría dispuesto a ayudarte** – menciono – **creo que nuestro encuentro no fue algo normal… -** la chica lo miro por unos instantes, cuando de pronto le hizo igual las palabras del joven - **eres como todos… primero la fingida confianza y despues te entregan…**– sus brazos prohibió y se dispuso a seguir caminando, pero esta vez no fueron los brazos edward quienes la inmovilizaron, fulminantemente el chico de ojos dorados la había acosado en uno de los muchos árboles que rodeaban, el lugar – **¿Dime, ¿el te hace feliz?–** dijo muy cercanamente a la rubia, ella solo trato de responder, pero esos ojos la desviaban de ese duro camino que ella atravesaba, estos según ella "pensamientos incomprensibles" la hicieron reír deleznablemente **– Mi felicidad la reservo… El… el solo me hace irreal… - **el ambarino había quedado en total asombro - **tu deber… no es ayudarme… encárgate de ti mismo**… - y así termino ella con algo de seriedad, mientras que el se encontraba atormentado, que clase de hombre la había manipulado… el rubio quito esa cara de incomprensión y coloco una de esas sonrisas interrogativas – **¿tienes frio?** – Pregunto – **porque me pregunt…** **q-que haces...** – la rubia estaba siendo abrigada por el sobretodo del chico, nadie antes había hecho algo así por ella… no pudo contener el sonrojo que ya se posaba en sus mejillas… así que miro al chico con algo de inexperiencia - **no te preocupes… no te are daño solo quiero ayudarte, por favor** – colocando esa mirada irresistible que a ella golpeaba en su punto débil… - **yo- yo estoy bien**… - resumió desviando la mirada un poco sonrojada, el chico se había exaltado, y ella solo seguía ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos… - **¿¡maldición! Dime… esto es estar bien? **– el chico con algo de fervor levanto el vestido de la chica descubriendo sus piernas, y encontrándose con muchas contusiones, La rubia rápidamente y absorta se agacho… ocultando de nuevo la cruel verdad… - **dime… ¿si esto no es lo que yo debería hacer?… ¿en que seria buena?**… - menciono con su mirada afligida, el solo se agacho posando una de sus manos en el gran árbol dejándola acorralada y muy cercana a el.

La sonrrisa que el había ocupado en su rostro la habían encerrado en la cárcel de sus hermosos ojos dorados, sus calidas manos acariciaron su rostro…

¿Que era esto que ella sentía?… era totalmente distinto a lo que ella sentía usualmente, la ilusión y el fervor, recorrían su mente era esto lo que el le hacia sentir… sus ojos cerro permitiéndole sentir ese beso que el había principiado, era una sensación afectuosamente candorosa pero que a la vez se volvía satisfactoria…** - no te preocupes… yo te ayudare a encontrarlo… - **menciono alzándola para así levantarse de la fría nieve… tomo su mano y se dispusieron a caminar… - **gracias** – fue lo único que se le ocurrió a ella en ese lugar… - **un placer** -

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

**- "Por fin" – **se dijo winrry exhausta por la caminata que había hecho desde los hiux, frente a ella se encontraba una gran puerta, con su maleta en mano, y su sonrrisa de emoción, entro, encontrándose con una mujer cerca de un escritorio quien le ofreció ayuda al instante

**- si ¿que deseas? –**

**- emmm yo… disculpa ¿se encuentra el sr. Roy Mustang? –** Dijo algo nerviosa la oji-azul - **emm si aquí se encuentra pero… ¿quien eres tu?** – virando de arriba a abajo a la nerviosa rubia - **yo… soy Winrry Rockbell, el sr. Roy mustang me ah llamado y me comunico que tendría una entrevista de trabajo con migo…** - explico detenidamente - **AH! Winrry! Si el sr mustang te espera acompáñame** – indico, dejándola muy confortada y aliviada

- **estuvimos 2 años juntos y pues… nos separamos por varios motivos, ella creo que volvió a su país… los dos años mas fueron puro trabajar… y bueno ya sabes los demás…** - dijo con fastidio mientras que su hermano lo veía pasmado -**¿alguien mas siente un hormigueo o solo yo?** – pregunto el rubio tocando su estomago sorprendido mientras que edward quedaba algo extrañado** -Estoy… ¿ASUSTADO? me cuesta creer que te enamoraste así… solo en una noche es algo apresurado… o ¿solo lo hiciste por diversión? **– dijo virando a su hermano mientras que rubio comenzó a reír convincentemente - **jajajajaja idiota claro que fue por diversión** – - **jajaja ya me parecía… no eres de esos tipos que se enamoran tan fácilmente…** - **mmm si…** - menciono el de ojos dorados viendo hacia la ventana – **olle hermano, cambiando el tema…** **¿hablaste con papa para que te dieran un puesto en la empresa?... **– **mmm si… de hecho antes de venir hable con el, pero… ambos acordamos que no seria buena idea… esos tipos de viajes no me gustan, y prefiero trabajar con riza…** - cruzando una de sus piernas – **y ¿tu? ¿Ya te graduaste?** – Menciono aburrido – **si hermano estoy trabajando como gerente de la empresa… - WUOOA!! ¡Enserio! Felicidades… - **exclamo asombrado… - **jeje-** sonrió alagado - **olle alfonse y aun no estas casado** – dijo algo serio **– EMMM ¿YO?** – sonrojado – **yo-yo!!!!!** – **jajajaja cálmate solo era una pregunta… esque es raro que nuestro padre no te halla hablado de eso… me tenia atormentado con ese tema cuando salí de la universi---**

- **yo…. **- interrumpió – **no estoy enamorado creo que voy encaminado hacia ello…**

**- ¡¡¡Lo lamento Muchísimo!!! – **Dijo reverenciando rápidamente, mientras que ella solo reía despreocupada – **no** **te preocupes rose… la verdad yo te lo agradezco… si no fueras entrado…** - bufo recogiendo la rosas que se encontraban en el suelo – **pero… eso quiere decir que el sr. Mustang gusta de ti… **- rápidamente y ago asustada la rubia había cortado su ilusión – **¡NO! el sr mustang solo quiere salir y ya… no creo que sea yo la mujer indicada para el... mejor cambiemos el tema…**

**- hum…. Como quieras, riza… - olle rose… y ¿porque no seguiste trabajando con los elric? – **Pregunto sentándose en su asiento mientras cruzaba sus piernas, y algo intrigada por supuesto – **mmm esque esta semana llegaba el sucesor de la familia y la verdad no me cae muy bien… **- sorprendida – **te refieres a ¿edward?**- acercándose a su mesa – **pues… si…** - **¡¡¡¡ NO TE AGRADA!!!! Si es súper amable Jajajaja deberías conocerlo, ademas pienso que harían una muy bonita pareja…** – Pronto ruborizada había quedado la chica de piel canela… mientras que riza solo reía picaronamente – **ahhhh pero que dices… riza… ¡eres una tonta!** – **Solo digo lo que pienso…** - dijo insolente – **Bueno sigue pensando ¡porque eso nunca ocurrirá! –** **jajaja bueno has lo que quieras por cierto… ¿hoy quieres acompañarme?** – Mientras se dirigía a su puerta – **¿a donde?** – **Tendré una sena con unos chicos y no quisiera ir sola…-** **mmm esta bien… unos chicos y una comida no me caerían mal…. –OK!!!-**

Mientras salía mocionada de la habitación

- **Sr. Mustang la srta. Winrry rockbell ya esta aquí, ¿la ago pasar?** – pregunto –

- **Si shieska…-** cerro el teléfono y se dirigió a la rubia – **mmm winrry acompáñame** – mientras caminaba por el corredor – **¿y… que estudias…?** – Pregunto – **pues… administración, acabo de terminar mi carrera y por suerte me encontré con el sr mustang y me dijo que mis experiencias le podrían ayudar en su compañía… - ya veo… bueno te deseo suerte, y si llegas a quedar avísame y te ayudare en lo que sea – muchas gracias… -- Bueno aquí es nos vemos… **

La rubia entro algo nerviosa y se sentó en los asientos delanteros de ese suntuoso escritorio, pronto un joven de cabellos color azabache salio del baño acomodándose la camisa, obviamente el no se había percatado de que ella estaba hay…

**- ejem, ejem…** - menciono al rubia sonrojada – **¿hum?** – alzo al vista y lo único que se vio en su pálida cara fue un sonrojo – **AH!!! EJEM LO SIENTO WINRRY** – grito exaltado apretando su cinturón rápidamente - **no hay problema… **- dijo colocando sus documentos en el escritorio de el.

Se sentó en su asiento, y tomo los susodichos

**- mmmm excelente… eres una estudiante graduada con honores… - **comento leyendo las paginas de ese gran archivo, mientras que ella solo sonreía en forma de orgullo, pronto… el papeleo cerro y entrelazo sus dedos… - **mi forma de pagar es en cheque… pero por tus grades habilidades lo podria cambiar a efectivo… ¿te parece?** - **Como usted diga sr mustang… pero eso quiere decir que ¿ya puedo trabajar con usted? **– Pregunto intrigada – **me gustaría primero que me llamaras roy… Sr. Mustang me hace sentir viejo, solo tengo 20 años y si… bienvenida…** - la chica sonrió muy felizmente levantándose del asiento… **- ¡Muchas gracias Roy! - jajaja denada…. Comienzas mañana te espero…** - la rubia afirmo – **hasta mañana** - animada y con una dulce sonrisa salio de esa habitación

**- ¿QUIEN ES? –** Pregunto intrigado **– pu-pu es… no la conosco muy bien, y…. **

– **pero idiota… ¿Cual es su nombre?**

– **nose… ¡hermano! La ultima vez que la vi fue en la casa de los hiux… es muy hermosa…. Y es una chica muy trabajadora, llevo 2 años conociéndola pero aun no me atrevo a hablarle… **

Una risa descontrolada salio de edward… dejando a de ojos verdes muy sonrojado

**- conociéndola y no ¡¡le hablas!! JAJAJAJA eres un tonto… **

**- ahhh ya dejame….!!!! **

– **jajaja idiota… bueno te deseo suerte con tu chica… **

**- ¬¬ **

**- ahh esta bien no te molesto… - **dijo con su mirada de misericordia

**- ahh cállate hermano y bajemos…**

El rubio se sorprendió, no se había dado cuenta de los enormes cambios que había hecho su hogar… podía observar una enrome mansión rodeada de jardines… y frente a el un enorme contrapuerta que tenia grabado el apellido Elric… - **¿es-esta es nuestra casa?** – Mientras su mirada seguía anonadada – **si… mi padre se ah vuelto muy famoso gracias a tus habilidades para negociar… en los países extranjeros… por eso te pregunte si el no te había llamado por la empresa… estas marcado como el sucesor de la familia… - **el rubio voltio con su boca abierta**-** **¿Algo mas?** – Menciono – **mmm no…** -

**Ok….** **¡ENTREMOS!** -

**- ¡Edward! –** se escucho fuerte tras el

**Continuara…**


	3. Sentimientos

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

CAPITULO 03

Sentimientos

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Espero que estés bien… **- ya la noche se estaba avecinando, en su espacioso cuarto, se encontraba en su cama recordando que abría hecho si no hubiera ido a ese viaje… Movió su torso sin algo de ánimo y se sorprendió al ver la luna, Desde su ventana era todo un espectáculo… sus labios se abrieron y lanzaron un aciago suspiro…

-**Los siento… -** difundió – **winrry…** - y así término algo deprimido

**-Cometí un grave error…**

**-¡Edward!** Exclamaron desde la puerta llamando rápidamente la atención del ambarino -**La cena ya estará lista, porque no bajas… mi padre tiene muchas que preguntarte... y** - edward voltio sus ojos algo fastidiado y suspiro de nuevo – **Hermano lamento lo que paso con papa… no deberías tomarlo en cuenta… lo siento…** - el rubio levanto sus hombros despreocupado – **no te disculpes…lo ultimo que quisiera hacer, es comer o hablar con el, no te preocupes yo saldré a algún restaurante…** - con esa respuesta alfonse había quedo algo intrigado por no saber lo que le ocurría a su hermano… y a la vez algo triste… porque el era la única persona con la que el confiaba… y estaba muy distante… - **o-okay hermano…-** el rubio de ojos verdosos lanzo una sincera sonrisa, edward la tomo muy en cuenta y se arrepintió de todo lo que había expresado… - **emmm o-oye alfonse… si quieres acompáñame… así me cuentas mas sobre tu nueva amiga…** - algo apenado el menor sonrió y sin decir ninguna palabra ambos salieron de la habitación.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los copos de nieve estaban apareciendo y la luna parecía acercarse en ese lugar, las calles estaban desoladas, haciéndole mas fácil correr por ellas, los faroles se comenzaron a encender, se detuvo momentariamente expresando su cansancio a través de afligidos… se detuvo en uno de los ya mencionados iluminarlos, y abrió sus agitados ojos azules, se llevo una de sus manos al brazo derecho, mientras que la otra soltó la navaja en el suelo, miro hacia atrás algo asustada y pronto suspiro aliviada…

**Flash back**

**- muchas gracias – **expreso ante aquella persona quien le entregaba a la vez una bolsa con algunos víveres… entrego el dinero pactado y salio de aquel lugar, caminaba muy feliz, le habían pasado muchas cosas buenas hoy…

- **Lo único que faltaría… **- dijo y se sorprendió se llevo una mano a su boca como si hubiera tratado de borrar lo que había dicho, pero se sonrió a si misma y camino un poco mas rápido por esas calles llenas de personas… - **lo único que faltaría seria verlo a el**- río pero pronto sus ojos se abrieron inesperados y con algo de fuerza la aprisionaron en uno de los callejones… su espalda se impacto contra una de las paredes, las manos de aquella persona comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo de una forma recelada, esto hizo que recordara muchas cosas… y que se agitara tratando de escapar, el chico la detuvo sacando un navaja la cual acarició por su rostro haciendo que sus ojos azules se aterrorizaran… - **eso… es…** - indico… bajando la cremallera de su abrigo, su mente quedo en un profundo repaso se sentía muy mal… no sabia como esas sensaciones que percibía no eran placenteras como antes.

La rubia voltio sus ojos evitando los de el… y comenzó a emerger lagrimas…- _**"Recuerda que siempre te protegeré…" **_– recordó entre esos pensamientos, la chica apretó su maleta y la arrojo ante el chico golpeándolo rápidamente soterró su navaja en su brazo derecho, el callo en el suelo mientras que ella corrió algo adolorida y muy nerviosa…

**Fin del flash back**

Respiro hondamente tras recordar lo sucedido, vio hacia ambos sentidos de la calle y con algo de debilidad siguió caminando… - **¿Mi amor… esa no es winrry?** – se preguntaron llamando la atención de la chica quien voltio con su mirada indefinida –

**¿Sr.… cla-clara…? Ah! –** Sus piernas tropezaron y se dejo caer desmallada llamando la atención de los hiux quienes no dudaron en auxiliarla…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la estrechas calles iluminadas… pronto se vio un vehiculo en una velocidad normal… de color negro y muy lujoso… en el se encontraban dos rubios quien aun no hallaban cuestión para entretenerse… el mayor… no quitaba su mirada del cielo estrellado… era como aquel día, algo inesperado… creía que si las veía sin razón alguna, ella aparecería… era absurdo llevar una vida de esa manera… refugiando todo su dolor, el chico cerro sus ojos y resignado lanzo un pequeño suspiro… - **Alfonse…**- llamo a su hermano con algo de iniciativa para contarle algo - **¿si hermano?** – Pregunto intrigado tras esa mirada de confusión de su hermano - **yo… Todo lo que te conté sobre la chica… que conocí, ella… ella era una prostituta… **- el menor abrió sus ojos asombrado - **y yo… alfonse… fui un idiota…**- esto lo dijo con mucha debilidad… - **hermano… pero que…** -

**- alfonse yo la engañe… y ella me tomo enserio… como si fuera aquella persona que la salvaría, no creo que sea capaz de perdonarme, y la deseo ver…-** lo dijo con algo de ansias…-** Hermano… recuerda que la vida sigue… no te puedes aferrar al pasado… - alfonse…. –**El rubio se impaciento suspiro con resignación y callo pesado en el asiento, alfonse se sentía algo impotente por no haber ayudado a su hermanos suspiro para luego sentarse frente a el – **La-lamento no haberte dado la respuesta que esperabas… pero hermano es mi forma de pensar…** - **no y-yo lo lamento… - **dijo un poco arrepentido por su comportamiento** – Alfonse mañana iré a la empresa de Roy… ¿me quisieras acompañar? – alfonse afirmo – claro… y hablando de la empresa… ¿que tal si nos vemos en el restaurante con riza?**

El rubio se sorprendido y lo miro muy animado **–¡¡¡CLARO!!! – **Exclamo más que emocionado… y volvió a recostarse y dirigió su mirada a la travesía

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Rose… disculpa si la casa esta un poco desordenada… es, que llegue muy tarde ayer y no medio tiempo de acomodar… por favor siéntate… en la sala - **decía avergonzada una rubia de ojos rojizos –**jaja riza** **no te preocupes… **- la chica de piel canela sonrió y se acomodo en la sala pronto comenzó a ver algunas de las fotos que se encontraban en la mesa, en una de ella se encontraban dos niños no muy elegantes despues de todo… estaban como que peleándose… lo que hizo que riera algo cómica…

- **JAJAJAAJA –**

- **jajaja ¿que ocurre rose?**

– **Es que estoy viendo la foto de estos dos chicos… **- riza se acerco a observar

– **ellos son los hermanos elric jajá jajá edward y alfonse…** - lo señalo por separado…- **¿enserio? Debes ser muy amiga de ellos… -** dijo colocando el retrato en su lugar – **si… de hecho lo conozco desde que son muy pequeños… - **Ahhh espérame un momento el celular esta sonando… - **alo?... HOLA… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! COMO ESTA?, pasalo pasalo!!!!!! Eh? Como? Boga… el restaurante… YA VOY PARA ALLA… AHHHH SALUDAMELO!!! DILE QUE VOY CORRIENDO… - **

**-¿Que ocurrió riza? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese instante**

**- pues lo que ocurre es que iremos a boga…. – dijo muy calmada y emocionada a la vez**

– **¿COMO? – se pregunto la morena algo asombrada**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pronto de un sueño algo pesado… sus azules ojos entre abrió y viro aquella habitación en la que se encontraba… era familiar… de hecho muy familiar, su mirada se decepciono… la idea no era importunar a los hiux… y mírenla… acostada en una de sus habitaciones, se levanto sin dudar y busco entre sus cosas… su cuerpo dejo descubierto y coloco una de sus vestidos… amarro su largo y bonito cabello con un cinta y salio muy silenciosa de la habitación.

Ya en el corredor bajo las escaleras muy lentamente para no despertar a nadie, al llegar a la cocina miro el reloj, marcaban las 9 de la noche… lanzo un suspiro de resignación no tenia nada que perder tomo una de las copias de llaves… y camino hasta hasta llegar a la salida…

Caminaba lentamente por las aceras las luces de los faroles la ayudaban a distinguir el camino… ya despues de un rato se detuvo en una de color blanco y un muy bonito jardín –**Es muy bonita…** - se apresuro a abrir la valla de la entrada y se acerco a la puerta…

Continuara…

**Comentario**

GOMENASAI TOT no lo había podido seguir a causa de que mi lap exploto… TOT Espero que les guste esta capi intermedio… y agradezco todos los review que me llegaron O bye!!!!


End file.
